Cynthia's Story
by Cynthia-Brandon
Summary: Cynthia Brandon missed her sister. When she visits the asylum in which Alice was put in, James appears and changes Cynthia. What happens when Cynthia runs into the Cullens 90 years later? AU, pre-twilight/post-BD ON HOLD
1. Mary Alice, my sister

Disclaimer: My goal in life is to build a time machine, go back in time, and write Twilight before Stephenie Meyer does… until then, Stephenie owns everything.

Cynthia POV

_April 14, 1920_

_Mary Alice Brandon, daughter of Anna and Paul Brandon, disappeared late last night. Mary Alice and her sister, Cynthia went on a walk in the forest right outside of their hometown of Biloxi, Mississippi. Cynthia told our reporters, "Mary Alice and I were taking a walk through the Columbine Forest on our way to one of our favorite spots in all of Biloxi when Mary Alice went off to look for something by herself. We agreed to meet by a big cedar stump, but she never showed up."_

_A statewide search warrant has been sent out for a Mary Alice Melanie Brandon. She has shoulder-length black hair and fair skin. She is 4'10'' and 18 years old. If not found within the week, Mary Alice will be presumed dead._

_April 17, 1920_

_Mary Alice Brandon, who disappeared on April 13, was found today, dead. After an autopsy was performed, it was determined that she died of a shattered skull. Doctors are guessing that she tripped over something and hit her head on a stump._

_A closed casket ceremony will be held on April 24 at the Marymoor Funeral Home. The Brandon family has made no comment at this time._

I sighed as I put down the two article clippings that I had kept in my purse. I was traveling to the "hospital" in which my sister had been put into a little over a year ago.

I have not seen Mary Alice since my parents and I had taken her to the asylum. I missed her; my parents did not. They abandoned her as soon as she started telling us what was going to happen. They got scared, sent her to the asylum, and never thought about her again. They buried all the pictures of her and burned all of her clothes. I was able to steal away her favorite childhood doll, and I dug up all the pictures of her. I had not given up hope that she was crazy.

"We're here miss." The cab driver called back to me. I sighed; I guess I couldn't deprive Mary Alice any longer.

"Thank you, sir." I paid the fare and hopped out of the cab. The building in front of me appeared warm and homey, but I knew what was actually inside. Torture and pain, all of which Mary Alice had endured. I had to help her.

A/N: That was Chapter 1 of Cynthia's story. More to come!!! R&R

_P.S. I'm still gonna keep writing My Wydra, but I usually work on multiple things at once, so I will probably be writing three or four things at a time._


	2. Asylum

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea… *tear*

Cynthia POV

I walked into the asylum's lobby, knowing that behind the modern décor, it was a place of pain and torture. I went straight to the front desk and looked at the lady's nametag. Emily Maer; she had a dark complexion and pale green eyes. Her dark brown hair was put into a stylish up-do and her full lips were turned in a fake smile.

"How can I help you Ma'am?" Emily's eyes bored right through me as if I wasn't there. I glared right back.

"Could you tell me what room Mary Alice Brandon is in, please?" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but Miss Brandon and her doctor both disappeared a year ago tomorrow." WHAT?! Shouldn't the asylum have contacted us? I mean we were her family!

"What do you mean she disappeared?" I attempted to cover the rage and disappointment with my curiosity. Apparently it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I'm afraid I can't divulge that information to just anyone…" She trailed off suggestively, but I ignored that and tried my own method.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I introduced myself, I'm Cynthia Brandon-Borden," I said, using my marital name. My husband's family owned much of Biloxi's industries, including the asylum. Recognition flashed across Emily's face and she spilled the beans quicker than she would before.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Borden, I didn't know. Mary Alice Brandon disappeared the day after the last visitor came to see her. The Mary Alice never showed up that night for bed call. Dr. Jefferson, her doctor, disappeared that night as well. I have not seen either of them since." She said this all in a rush, knowing what kind of punishment would ensue if she didn't tell me the truth.

"Do you remember what this visitor looked like?" Maybe I could figure out who visited my sister.

"Oh yes Mrs. Borden, clearly. I remember him as having short, dirty blonde, cropped hair and a muscled physique. His eyes were unsettling, a deep red. To tell you the truth Ma'am, he scared me." Odd, I've never heard of this man. What business could he have with my sister?

"Is there anything else I could do for you Mrs. Borden?" She asked with an eager tone, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No, thank you for your help Miss Maer, Mr. And Mrs. Borden will be notified of your help." Worry flashed across her face, so I solved her worries by handing her a small tip. Her relief was evident.

"Thank you Mrs. Borden, let me know if there is ever anything I can do for you." I nodded to her and left, immersed in my thoughts. Mary Alice was _gone_. Instead of walking to the cab, I walked towards the trees and practically ran into the forest. I sat on the first stump I came to and started to cry.

Mary Alice was my role model; I had always wanted to be exactly like her, she was perfect. I remember when Mary Alice was ten, and I was eight, she was trying to teach me how to read her favorite book. She was reading it out perfectly, and I was determined to read it right; unfortunately, I had no clue how to even read 'multiplication' or 'eaves'.

A gentle laugh interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw a man there who fit the description of the one Emily told me of perfectly.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He drawled out in a voice that told me things weren't going to end well.

_A/N: Here's chapter two! I like reviews, they always help me write faster!!!_


	3. Fire

Disclaimer: Can I borrow some money so I can buy the rights to Twilight? I just need like 50 million...

Cynthia POV

The man snarled at my scared and shocked figure. What did he mean, I've never even met the guy, but he looked like he's known me my whole life. I struggled to my feet, wanting to run as far as I could without looking back. He grinned evilly at me, almost as if I was something to eat.

"Well, don't you smell like Mary Alice? Maybe even better…" He trailed off at the end, apparently deep in thought. I used this as an excuse to slink off, and I tiptoed around the stump, in the opposite direction of the man. Unfortunately, on my first step, his head shot around to me.

"Well, I wouldn't want to waste a meal as good as this." With these words, he lunged at me, teeth barred.

His teeth sunk into my neck, and I could feel my life force draining. Suddenly, the man's body was flung off of mine and fire exploded inside of my body. I screamed to release the pain that had built up inside of me; it didn't work. Somewhere around me, I heard voices.

"Well James, it looks like you found a replacement for your missed meal." The newcomer said to the man, James was his name I guess. I struggled to open my eyes, curious as to see what was going on. This was a bad idea. I opened one eyelid a fraction of an inch and another wave of fire, worse than before, racked through my body. I screamed louder than before, not wanting to know if anything could be worse than this.

"I never find a replacement, I find a whole new meal." James' voice took on a whole new level of evil, "Besides, I've had more meals since then." Suddenly, I felt a tremor rack through the ground and heard a high keening sound.

Then I blacked out.

_Three days later_:

The fire was worse; it was burning all throughout my body. Suddenly the fire burned worse than I had ever felt it before, I screamed to release my anguish. Then, my heart, which had been thumping wildly, stopped as the final rack of fire raced through my body.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the same clearing where James had attacked me. The only difference now was that I could see everything _so_ much clearer and that there was a pile of ashes on the opposite side of the clearing.

I could see ever color in the spectrum and then another color I didn't recognize. Every single object in I could see so much more clearly than before, so clear in fact, that I was ashamed of my previous vision. The ashes smelled familiar, but I couldn't put my finger where I had smelled it before.

I had no clue what was going on, but everything seemed different about me. I could see better, I could smell everything so much better, and a remnant of the fire burned in my throat.

Not often did I get scared, but now I was. What happened to me, I did not know. But I did know I was not human.

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just got a summer job and it's hard to write when you're tired. I'll try to update quicker! R&R!!! Oh, and yeah, James came back to Biloxi a year later, I realized that as i was writing this chp. He thought there was a remnant of hope that Alice was stilll alive. THANKS for all the reviews, if you write more, I'll write quicker!!! _


	4. Brandon House

_Disclaimer: _

November 1, 2009

_Obituaries (May 24, 1921)_

_Cynthia Borden was a respectable member of the community. She was born in 1903 to Paul and Anna Brandon and had an older sister named Mary Alice, who unfortunately died a year ago. Cynthia married John Borden about six months ago, on November 25. Cynthia went missing on May 15 after she visited the local hospital; her cab driver said that she never returned to the car. _

_Cynthia will be remembered in a memorial that will be held on May 29 at the Brandon Mansion._

I stared in shock at my own obituary and was stunned that my own family had given up on me, almost as quickly as my sister. But that was almost ninety years ago, so much has changed since then.

For one thing, I discovered what I had become: a vampire. I had run across another group of my kind when I was traveling across America. Unlike my blood-red eyes, they had butterscotch-colored eyes. They explained to me that they drank from animals instead of humans. I quickly adopted this practice, and joined their coven.

At the time I joined, there were three members. Our coven leader was Megan; she was changed in 1862 when she was living in Texas. Megan's mate is Wesley; Megan changed him in 1900, while he was living in New York City. He was shot in a gang fight, and Megan fell in love with him as he was dying. The last member was Chris, who was changed in 1654 when he was around forty-seven. Chris poses as our father when we go to high school, he also worked as a high school English teacher.

Since then, we have gained one more member, and my mate, Drew. I found him in the city streets of Cincinnati in 1985 after he had been beaten within an inch of his life. There was blood pooling all around him, and I almost killed him. But somehow, I managed to stop.

Now we were traveling around America, trying to decide where to live next. I managed to convince them to come to Biloxi so I could figure out what my family had done. I had stumbled upon the office of the _Biloxi Times_, and was curious as to see if the newspaper had reported my death.

I had looked up my human name in the newspaper's database and had immediately was directed to the obituaries. I had saved the obituaries for last, as there were several articles that were written after I was changed. They were all sob stories from my parents and husband saying how sad they were that both of their daughters had disappeared in the forest, and how people shouldn't be allowed to go in there without a whole group of people. I skimmed through these; my parents were always horrible actors.

I returned the newspapers and walked through the streets of Biloxi; comforted that not much had changed since I had lived here. I was somehow lucky that it was overcast.

I found myself outside of my old house. The windows and doors were all boarded up and the paint was faded to the point where I wouldn't have seen it without my vampire sight. I looked down both sides of the street, to make sure that no one was near. I walked at a human speed towards the house and pulled a board off of the door.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door. The air inside was musty, like the house hasn't seen the light of day in over fifty years. I walked through the house, ending up in my room. There was a black cloth over the door, which I pulled aside as I walked through. I pulled up the loose floorboard that I had hidden all of Mary Alice's stuff under.

Everything was still there, the doll, the clothes, and the pictures. The color on the pictures had faded, but the doll and the clothes were exactly as I remembered them from my fuzzy human memories. I picked up one of the pictures I remembered specifically.

I could not have been more than seven and I had a goofy smile stretched across my face, and I was sitting on my father's shoulders. Mary Alice was staring at the camera with a blank look on her face as she stared at the camera. Our mother had a worried look on her face and she was shaking Mary Alice's empty body. This was the first time that Mary Alice had acted like this, and it scared all of us.

I felt venom tears fill up my eyes, regretting that they would never fall. The whole room started shaking, and I soon realized that the room wasn't shaking, I was. Tearless sobs wracked my whole body. I had no clue how long I was sitting there when I felt strong arms encircle my torso.

"Sh, shhh. It's all right." Drew kept whispering encouraging words to me. When I finally stopped crying, I looked up at him. His face showed me that he was here for me.

We got up and quickly left the house, Drew holding me, while I was holding my little box of memories. We ran quickly through the moonlight as we sprinted through Mississippi towards our coven's temporary house outside of Memphis, Tennessee.

We entered the house amidst an argument between Chris and Wes. Megan was looking at them with a look that was a cross between amusement and curiosity. I sat down on the couch next to her and set the box on the ground next to me.

"I don't care, it's too sunny! You won't be able to go to school, and I won't be able to work!" Chris yelled at Wes.

"I lived there when I was still human, and there was little to no sun." Wes attempted to stay clam as he fought back. What was going on? I looked across at Megan, and she whispered back to me, "They're debating where to live next. I set up two options for them: New York and a little town in Washington called Forks." I nodded; Megan knew that Drew and I would go wherever she wanted us to without complaining.

Megan decided that this was the best time to intervene. "You have five seconds to decide, or I will." Neither of them spoke up, so Megan decided for them.

"Alright, it's settled, we're moving to Forks."

_A/N:OOHH… cliffie. So since I know there is going to be questions, so powers and ages when changed goes as follows:_

_Megan: 17, and she has a power like Renesmee, but she doesn't need physical contact._

_Wes: 18, doesn't have a power, but always seems to know how everyone is feeling._

_Cynthia: 17, can borrow other vampire's powers when she has physical contact. After receiving a power, she has it forever._

_Chris: 47, telekinetic with physical contact_

_Drew: 18, is faster and stronger than other vampires. About equal to Emmett._

_All right, thanks for reading, review for any questions. Well, anyways. R&R!!!!!! And I promise the Cullen's will be showing up sometime in the next couple chapters._


	5. Forks High

Disclaimer: I own Wes, Chris, Megan, and Drew, but I don't own Cynthia… or any of the Cullens… *tear*

_A/N: Ok, I changed the year cuz I wanted the Cullens to be able to go to Forks High. I also changed Cynthia's age to 18, I realized a little too late that you can't legally be married until you're an adult, so she was changed a week away from her 19__th__ birthday. _

September 1, 2025

Alice POV

Ugh! School again; at least this time, we're back in Forks. Forks has become our favorite home ever since we found Bella and since Renesmee was born. Not much has changed since we left, except for the fact that all the humans are older.

Jake was still living with us, much to Rosalie's dismay. But the rest of us were happy 'cause Nessie's happy, and he'll be able to tell us when more wolves start to phase. Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry were all still loyal to Jake; but Embry and Quil stopped phasing about two years ago, so that they could live a normal life with their imprints.

Bella decided that now would be a good time to come out of the room she shared with Edward. OH MY GOD!!! What is she wearing?! Something I wouldn't approve of. Where did she get that sweater? 1945? She probably pulled it out of Edward's closet. Bella stopped short when she saw me, totally knowing that I was going to drag her back into the room and make her change.

She sighed in defeat as she walked back inside the room with me in tow. We, I mean _I_ quickly picked out an outfit for her. After this, I went downstairs as she went to go wake up Renesmee. I found Esme in the kitchen, making breakfast for Nessie.

"Good morning Alice." Esme said to me with her back turned towards the stove.

"Morning Esme, I can't believe we're finally back in Forks!" By now, I was bouncing on the balls of my feet. Esme turned towards me with a smile.

"I know, it seems like we've lived in a million cities after we left Forks last time. It's so nice to be home." I nodded; we were all excited to be home. Nessie and Jake quickly ate their breakfasts, and we walked to our cars as we prepared to go to high school for the zillionth time.

*~*~*~*~

After we had gotten our schedules, Bella and I walked off through the familiar hallways to our first period class – Spanish. We handed our slips to our teacher, Ms. Suarez. Bella and I took the two seats in the back of the classroom and watched as the other students filed in and took seats. They were all gossiping and talking about what they did over the summer; it was all typical human behavior.

Suddenly, a short girl danced into the room, almost as gracefully as me. She too gave a slip to the teacher and glided across the room. She was beautiful, short brownish hair and pale skin. I reached her eyes, and gasped. They were the same color as mine – butterscotch gold. With my intake of breath, two things happened at the same time.

One, I smelled vampire that was neither Bella's or mine. Two, the girl looked up at me with a look of pure wonder.

"Mary Alice?" she whispered to me with a look of pure wonder.

_YAY!!! I got over 300 views!!! Thanks to all who keep reading!!! Ok, so tonight is the last night to vote for the outcome of My Wydra, my other story. So go to my page, read the story, and vote in a review(don't judge me cuz im REALLY smart… kinda)_


	6. School, Again

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and thus I do not own Twilight. But if you are Stephenie, HI!!!! _

_A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, I have had a MAJOR case of writer's block and haven't had any good ideas, so bear with me please! THANKS for reading. _

Cynthia POV

"Cynthia, are you going to get down here? We got school!" Megan seemed annoyed about something. She's probably not happy bout starting school _again_. This is the fifteenth time since I joined the coven, and we were all tired of it; even Chris who loved his job was thinking about going back to college to get a degree in a different subject.

"I'm here, I'm here, now don't explode." I walked out towards my brand-new Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo in dark blue. This car was my baby, I loved it. Megan climbed in the passenger seat while Wes and Drew sat in the back.

"Where exactly is Forks High?" I realized for the first time that I had NO clue where I was going. Megan showed me where to go through her power and I zoomed off through the wet and cloudy city.

When we reached the school, we were greeted by stares of awe and wonder as four mysteriously beautiful people walked out of a super expensive car. I locked hands with Drew and walked towards the office, listening to what the humans thought we couldn't hear.

"_Do you see them, they're gorgeous!"_

_"Where do you think they got that car?"_

_"Do you think the blonde guy is taken?"_ I growled at this question, couldn't people see that I'm holding his hand? Drew squeezed my hand a little bit tighter.

_"Do you think that they're related to the Cullen/Hales?_ Who are the Cullens and the Hales? I had to put my questions aside as we walked inside the small office area.

The receptionist looked utterly bored and looked up at us with utmost surprise.

"W-what can I do for you kids?" She seemed shocked, hmmm I wonder why? Oh right, because a group of insanely beautiful people just walked into her office.

"We're the new students, the Brandons and the Wes and I were posing as Chris's niece and nephew that lived with him and Megan and Drew were posing as Chris's adoptive kids.

"Ah, yes." She passed out schedules and maps of the school, "these are your schedules, maps of the school, and your locker assignments. I have highlighted the fastest routes to each of your classes. Good luck, and welcome to Forks High." We thanked her and quickly left the office and gathered by Megan's locker, which was the closest.

"What classes do you guys have?" Drew said as he looked down at his own schedule. For the first time, I looked down at my own.

Brandon, CynthiaGrade 11

_Period 1SpanishMrs. Knight_

_Period 2PEMr. Lowens_

_Period 3Free Period_

_Period 4BiologyMs. Conners_

_LUNCH/BREAK_

_Period 5CalculusMr. Tenor_

_Period 6English . Kindell_

We all went through our classes with each other. Thankfully, we all had at least one class with another person in our coven I had PE with Wes, free period with Drew, and English Lit. with Megan. The first bell rang, and we all walked off towards our first classes.

I walked into the Spanish room and was hit with a strong smell of vampire. I attempted to ignore this and walked to the teacher and gave her my new student slip for her to sign.

"Alright Miss Brandon, you may sit next to Miss Cullen." She pointed to a girl in the back and I took a step back in wonder.

The Miss Cullen that Mrs. Knight indicated had short, spiky black hair and was short, so short that I could tell she was short even when she was sitting down.

She looked exactly like my sister that I had not seen in over one hundred years.

"Mary Alice?"

_A/N: I know how much you guys will hate me for this, but I'm gonna be on vacation for the next three weeks __**without**__ internet. So I can't upload the next chapters of my stories, so please bear with me and don't abandon me! PLEASE!!!! OH and I will eternally love you guys if you REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!!_


	7. author's note, please don't kill me!

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'm just like all of you I **_**hate**_** these but I need to make an announcement…**

**I'm having a hard time concentrating on my stories right now so I'm going to put them on hold…**

**I'M **_**SOOOOO**_** SORRY. But right now it will be easier if I just finish writing them before I publish them. You will get your chapters quicker, and on a schedule and I get to write a better story.**

**ONCE AGAIN, IM REALLY SORRY!!!!!! I don't want to do this, but I think it's for the best.**

**Please don't flame, but if you send me ideas, I will try to incorporate them into the story….SORRY and thanks for your patience.**


End file.
